User talk:Mecenarylord/archive 1
This is an archive. If you wish to leave a message on this user's talk page please do so here here. ''Allo' , How good for you to be seeing me!! ''Greetings! I am being '''Vilmarh Grahrk', your new hero. Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wikis. Is lot to do around here, cost you only little monies so is hope you'll stay with them and make many more wastes of space improvements.'' :' ' -Is great first stop, because you can spy what other beings are scheming right this minute, and maybe you help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable, if you are then Villie help you trust me, you can trust Villie hokay. :Questions? -'Villie' know nothing hokay, wasn't Villie, was someone that looked like Villie, Villie was somewhere else that time. Better ask at the Supplication Pits or on the associated with articles, or put message on this talk page! Of course, this not mean he cares. maybe him make fun of you for reaching out. Is really risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? Everyone needs help. Help cost monies ...No really, why should Villie care? Go check out Community Portal, It has outline of the site, and pages to make help you learn how to edit. You still don't know? Hokay, check out this forum for pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Murglark... Oh, was that out loud? :Laws -Bah, here has lot of laws, see them in here Villie study them hard, to see for way around them. You wan't to know? Hokay, is gonna cost you of course. The Sithies been looking forward for your arrival. Now you go down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Unless you pay Villie to get you out, is not cheap of course you understand Be seeing you! Hey Madclaw,Villie go now hokay? Done his part and Sithies now forget about Yum Yum incident. Uploading Greetings Mercenarylord, I noticed you have been uploading some images to the site without providing a source and a Licence template. If you don't provide those, your uploaded images will be deleted. you will find all the information on how to upload images according to our policy. If you have any questions feel free to ask them on my my talkpage or you can find me in our chatroom. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:26, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Uploading again Hi, thanks for your contributions to Darthipedia. However, upon uploading you fail to provide a source and license. As Madclaw requested above, these two things are needed when it comes to uploading. Not only does it prevent a lawsuit from erupting, but it also gives credit where credit is due. Now please don't be discouraged from uploading images, but failing to provide a source/license may result in a ban. If you have any questions regarding this matter, or any other matter, feel free to ask. Thank you very much. Cheers! 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 21:08, 19 April 2008 (UTC) *Additionally, it is against policy to remove comments from your talk page. Please do not so again. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 23:36, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Images Hi. I'm sorry but I've had to delete several images you've uploaded. The images are: *Image:EE.JPG *Image:Darth Hat.JPG *Image:Mercenarylord.jPG *Image:JA.JPG These were deleted because all were not sourced, nor were they given a proper copyright. Once you find the correct source/copyright for them, I will gladly undelete them. Additionally, several others will be deleted soon as well, due to being sourceless/without copyright. These are: *Image:Keebler elf.JPG *Image:The Aholes.JPG *Image:Keebler on Crack.jpg *Image:Larry the elf.gif *Image:Darth Elmo vs. Telly.JPG *Image:Jabba the Butt.JPG However, if you can find everything needed, these won't be deleted. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. 'supergeeky1' '24-Hour Darth Hotline' 00:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) The deletion of Jesexica Alba While she may have looked gooooood, the article itself wasn't related the Star Wars in any way, except for the fact that fanboys constantly wank while viewing images of her (this includes myself). If you feel you can turn her into a hot Twi'lek or something, have at it. But until then, she's just not related to Star Wars enough. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. Cheers! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:05, 21 April 2008 (UTC) *P.S., I may or may not be wanking to images of her right now. <_< >_> — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:08, 21 April 2008 (UTC) **nice Mecenarylord 15:09, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Userbox Hey I see you have added My userboxes on your page I'm flattered. I do request that you remove the This user is This user userbox from your profile since it is my image. thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:59, 22 April 2008 (UTC) *Nevermind, I fixed the problem. If you have any questions about userboxes or anything else feel free to ask. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Articles of Eviltude Please stop doing major edits to Darth Emo. Darth Oompy 20:59, 24 April 2008 (UTC) *Disregard the above message, by Darth Oompy. You can edit the article any way you want, however you might want to make use of the Preview button whenever you are making edits. Also It might be a good idea to remove Darth Emo from the nomination list For now, until you feel it is truly finished and then re-nominate it again. If you have any questions feel free to leave them on my talkpage. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:09, 24 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Well, being as conversation articles are formatted that way, I'd like to keep the conference section the same, as well. I also plan on expanding it either tonight or tomorrow. Once I complete the expansion, the section ''should look fine. But for now, I'd just keep it as it is. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 19:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) the deletion of your image Hello there, I deleted the image KitandAayla.JPG because you did not add a source upon uploading it, please do not upload it again without a source and licence template. Thanks in advance. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:57, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for the uploads. However, it appears you've added to several of the images. The Public Domain template actually doesn't qualify when it's a comic panel that you didn't make. The correct template is . When uploading future images, please make sure you get the correct copyright license. Of course, if you need help finding the correct license, you can always ask me or one of the other admins. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. Cheers! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 13:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) your signature Hey Mecenarylord, could you please fix your signature, it's making all the comments after you in small print. Your current signature is this: MecenarylordThe lair of despair It needs a at the end like this: MecenarylordThe lair of despair. If you have any questions about the subject don't hesitate to ask. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:02, 3 May 2008 (UTC) Last warning Hey , While appreciate you editing here you have again uploaded an image without providing a proper source. You have been notified of this in the past multiple times and now I'm giving you a last warning. The next time you upload an image without a proper source I will have to block you from editing. Please read our image policy and Our simplified upload tutorial and if you have any questions or if you need some kind of help on the matter contact either me on my talkpage, or another or find us in Darthipedia's chatroom. Remember, the administrators do not only enforce the rules, they are here to assist you too. Have a good day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:30, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Blocked Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:55, 12 August 2008 (UTC) RE: It's not ready. Nor is it close to being ready, either. Let' go over the guidelines. Articles must: *…be reasonably well-written and easy to read. :*Which it is. The article's fine in this area. *…be at least 600 words long. :*It's not. It's about half that length at the moment. *…have at least one (preferably funny) relevant picture. :*It does. Fine in this area. *…have properly sourced pictures where applicable. :*Image:DarthEmo'sDeath.JPG is not sourced, although I wouldn't worry about that when trying to get it FS'd. I'd request that you source that image as soon as possible though, as it will probably be deleted soon if you don't. *…be related to Sith. :*Again, fine. *…link to Destroy your planet. :*Fine. *…contain no personal attacks on users or real-life people. :*That also seems to be fine. *…have a funny intro worthy of the main page. :*I'm kinda iffy about this. While I find the current intro quite funny, I feel it doesn't give as much information it should about the character. I'd suggest expanding the intro, summarizing the point of the whole page. So really, your only problems are the fact that it's half the size it should be, it contains an unsourced image and the intro isn't detailed enough. I can't guarantee that everyone will support the nomination whenever you have completed your improvements, but I'm sure it'll do just fine. If you have anymore questions or need some help, feel free to ask. Cheers! — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 02:24, 14 October 2008 (UTC) read this Read THIS twice before uploading another image to this site. It's getting out of hand, do it right or not at all. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:07, 31 December 2008 (UTC) IRC — 'supergeeky1' '\ /''' (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 22:52, 31 December 2008 (UTC) RE: I've said it before and I'll say it again. Please sign all of your comments with ~~~~. If you can't be bothered to do that, then I suggest you either hit the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_200812.3/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button at the top of the edit field or refrain from leaving comments in the future. Thank you very much and have a Gump-tastic Day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 23:12, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Re: Wookieepedia thing I guess that depends on whether any of the named Wookieepedians are subjected to any personal attacks or not. Certainly, any such article would need to be composed with care. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 23:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) *Looks fine, good stuff. 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 01:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Re: The Gonk Crusades My talk page is fine. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 13:36, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *A logical plot development. Not sure the Beard can be done justice in the LEGO medium, but I will consider it nonetheless. Thanks, 'Gonk' ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 22:20, 3 January 2009 (UTC) My talk page Hello, if you have questions for me about Darthipedia my talkpage is the place to go, however my talk page is not a general forum on where you can satisfy your curiosity. If you feel the need to reply to someone on my talkpage I suggest you avoid answering it on my talkpage. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:35, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations dude, Darth Emo is now a Featured Sith for March 2010, you may add the following userbox to your userpage. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) To the M-Lord Wait... I'm not too sure why you took down my Featured Sith nomination in the Darth Complainer article because you didn't say anything on the talk page. The article seemed good to me, and it fit the FS criteria. Could you just explain to me your reasons? Thanks, Linda Mancia 02:15, 29 January 2009 (UTC), real fangirl Coruscant I was checking the Coruscant article and I noticed you edited it by adding a quote. Unfortunately, you couldn't see the quote because you spelled "Quote" wrong. It's quote not qoute. I fixed it just so you know about it. RE: Website name Hello there, supergeeky1.com is a website that currently "redirects" to darth.wikia.com (Darthipedia). So there's nothing weird going on. Hope that answers your question, have a nice day. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Council of blood Hello Meccie, how nice of you to decide Linda is going to be able to join the Council of blood. I do wonder how you are going to lift Linda's IRC block in #darthipedia, thats going to be a hell of a trick. I'd advise you to read our administrative autonomy rule. The only way for that IRC block to be overturned is when the other administrators reach a clear consensus over it. Which it won't since the current administrator consensus states her block will not be lifted. Feel free to ask the other admins about it if you don't believe me. I'm sorry to see that you did not consult an administrator on a matter that needs an administrator for that to work. If you have further questions feel free to ask. Cheers. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 14:58, 27 March 2009 (UTC) *Don't worry about it dude, I'm not mad at you or anything, even if my previous message may have sounded a bit more harsh than I intended it to be. Cheers. **Gotcha. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:16, 27 March 2009 (UTC) COB ' re-schedule-thingy There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at 22:00 UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:27, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification needs revival, edit/create/expand on it or suffer at the hands of the Sith'. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC)|400px]] Award '"You have done well my apprentice."' ' awards you with Palpy's blessing.' You have served your Emperor well in De-Lucassifying Boba Fett. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:31, 14 April 2009 (UTC) H.U.G. ' hugs you to show his graditude for your support on his successful election to bureaucrat. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:29, 20 April 2009 (UTC)]] Age and Wisdom and stuff , the Almighty Ninja awards you a gift of wisdom, him in his completely not real, its a fake Real and Wise form]] Appreciate the vote of confidence Merc, The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 03:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Genius Mecenarylord: On behalf of the Darthipedia community I congratulate you with becoming Evil Genius for the month of August. Feel free to stick prominently on your userpage. Allow me to extend this laurel and hearty handshake. Enochf 00:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) A Message Hello, I was told that someone was looking for you on #wikia. Please join that channel later tomorrow as this person is unable to give you this message themself. Have a good day, Yallow 07:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC). Thank you for voting --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22:27, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Darth Judas Just a suggestion, but you may want to re-read the Jesus Christ article. The role of "Judas" was to have been played by Drawkcab H'trad, which is, of course, "Darth Backward" inverted. It would be greatly appreciated if you could attempt to have your article conform better to what I've written. Of course, I'm also open to suggestions, and am willing to meet halfway on this. Cheers!--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 15:35, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Darth Voldermort Ohai meccie, I moved your Darth Voldermort article here because it's currently too much of a mess to have in the mainspace. Cheers Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 01:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Drawkcab H'trad Drawkcab H'trad is now an AoE, your hard work and patience have payed off. will make a nice addition to your userpage. Cheers. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Darth Voldemort is FS Congrats. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 12:08, September 10, 2009 (UTC) One month ban Because of your recent actions against Grocery, you have been banned for a month. Honestly, you should now better by now. To contest this ban, please see me or another admin in our IRC channel. 'The Almighty Ninja' [[User talk:StarNinja99|''Talk]] 00:31, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Regexblock From what I have heard, a Wikia staffer has decided to block your account wikia-wide for logging in to Grocery's account. Requests to have your account re-activated should be asked to Wikia staff, there is nothing we can do so don't bother asking us. Should Wikia decide for whatever reason to give you a second chance your one month local block is still in effect. Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 01:52, October 8, 2009 (UTC)